googlefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Drew1200
Admin Hi :D Can I be an admin? Thanks! ℸℎℯℎℴℸωℎℯℯℓşℊμϒ99 (ℸαℓķ!) 18:47, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Editing A Page Hi, I would like to edit the page "List of Google's Services". I just want to create the Google Shopping URL (does not exist) into an existing one. Thanks.Giant Bubbles (talk) 17:17, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Page Marked For Deletion Hi, just to let you know "Non Stop Annoying" page created by a wikia contributer is marked for deletion. Thanks. Giant Bubbles (talk) 17:37, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Your Choice Hi, since I would really like to help out with the wiki, I would like/prefer admin rights. Being part of the community is great. I know this is your choice and would like to hear what you think. Thanks! Giant Bubbles (talk) 02:27, January 11, 2015 (UTC) MD page Hey there Drew! I'm trying to create a new template here and to do this i need to create MediaWiki pages. I was wondering if you need admin rights to create it since it said that I didn't have permisson. And for some reason i could create them on other wikis witkout the need of admin rights. Thanks! Giant Bubbles (talk) 00:07, January 25, 2015 (UTC) MD Page(2) Ok, the template that I want to create is the YouTube Player Template, here are the steps of how to create it. Oh, and also this page is a candidate for deletion. Giant Bubbles (talk) 13:12, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Administrator Rights Hi, thanks for the rights, its quite an honor. :P I'd be glad on continuing on this wiki and asking you with any help that I need. Giant Bubbles (talk) 22:57, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Features I'm thinking of enabling the article comments as it would be much more easier for contributors to comment on a topic. Tell me what you think. Giant Bubbles (talk) 01:32, February 5, 2015 (UTC) how do I add a calendar to my page Infobox Hey there! I was just curious to know, what happened with the infoboxes? Giant Bubbles (talk) 00:33, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Well, I did change the Infobox, but I'm not sure if it fits this wiki very well. Please tell me if you have a better idea for the design, thanks! Giant Bubbles (talk) 21:08, April 28, 2015 (UTC) I have just added several user interface pictures to the Wikia for Android so whoever needs to use them can use them. FelixElincicio (talk) 21:48, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Activity Sorry If I'm not active a lot. I'm busy on many other wikis as well. I'll try my best to be on here as much as I can. Giant Bubbles (talk) 01:50, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Hello and thanks for leaving a message on my talk page! ℸℎℯℎℴℸωℎℯℯℓşℊμϒ99 (ℸαℓķ!) 18:23, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Apple Wiki Help Please help me: http://apple1976.wikia.com/wiki/Apple_Wikia Hello Drew1200! I was wondering if you knew if there was an existing "Hidden Features" page, and, if not, if you would be willing to assist me in creating one. ScottScade (talk) 20:17, January 7, 2016 (UTC)ScottScadeScottScade (talk) 20:17, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Drew, something has happend to the google search... the video icon list has gone missing last night yet i didn't know why this happened. yet i wondered if everyone is experiencing the same issue but it only happened on firefox but opera, would the icons come back? heres an image of google videos list Joshua95 (talk) 16:23, June 24, 2016 (UTC)joshuajacobson95Joshua95 (talk) 16:23, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Why are you inactive on this wiki?